The Tutor
by TheGirlBetweenTheLines
Summary: Summary: Sasuke and Naruto two problematic teens struggling with their advanced math. It's either get a tutor or repeat 12th grade! Can they learn to corporate or will they flunk? With the help of a quirky introvert and her friends help they might just get the help they need. 'Hinata's Tutoring Service' is coming to the rescue! Full summary inside.
1. Enter: The failures!

**A/N: Hello readers who happened to be scrolling down the list of fan fiction tales and happened to stumble upon this one and though '… whatever' and clicked the title. This is my second fic on this site so far, and so I want HARD criticism and FLAMES! *maybe not the flames*Don't be afraid to tell me if there is something I need to fix and, all positive remarks are very, very welcome! I just want you all to grab some popcorn eat some ice-cream, kick back and relax and totally choke on it with laughter with my attempt at comedy!**

** Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did team 7 would be Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata and Sakura would have died in the fight against Sasori and, Deidara would still be blowing up stuff! Oh and NEJI WOULD STILL BE KICKING!**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto two problematic teens struggling with their advanced math. It's either get a tutor or repeat 12****th**** grade! Can they learn to corporate or will they flunk? With the help of a quirky introvert and her friends help they might just get the help they need. 'Hinata's Tutoring Service' is coming to the rescue! Or… her service might totally stink and no progress will be made… but, that's like a 95 percent chance! So don't worry Sasuke and Naruto you're probably in kind of probably not capably hands! Rated T cuz someone won't shut their potty mouth!**

When life gives you lemons, make grapefruit juice and leave the whole world wondering how you did it ~Anonyms

Crap!

Swiping yet another layer of eraser shavings of his paper. Naruto Uzamaki cursed and re-wrote the problem once again. If anything he was going to get this problem right you can believe that he thought.

.

.

.

.

Sighing the blond erased his paper one more time. Maybe that stereo type blonds are dumb was true? Griping the worksheet he slid out of his chair. Screeching the floor loudly.

Eyes directed themselves towards him once again like the past few days silently laughing and ridiculing him. Narrowing his eyes he faced the class.

"What are you retards looking at?!" The classes stifled their laughter quickly and went back to their monotone scribbling on paper. Gritting his teeth the said blond walked towards the teacher's desk. Slamming his paper on the desk he looked anywhere but the silver haired teacher's one lecherous eye. "I need help."

Letting out and exaggerated breath the teacher spoke. "Oh really Naruto? This is the 7th time today and you still can't understand the first question? I'm sorry but, if you don't start hitting the books you'll have to repeat 12th grade."

Frowning the blond shook his head. "But, don't worry you're not in this boat alone." Raising his bronze eye brows he scratched his head. Suddenly another chair screeched and an ominous silence covered the room.

Sasuke Uchiha walked his way towards the teacher's desk stopping next to the blond. Sasuke slid his paper towards the perverted sensei. Kakashi then crossed his arms. "I still don't get it." Sasuke seethed turning to the side trying to avoid the smug smirk etched across the blonds face.

"Which one Sasuke?" Glaring out of the corner of his eye he balled his hands in a fist, a silent warning to Naruto. "Number 2." Sighing Kakashi stood up from his seat and reluctantly placed his 'Icha Icha Paradise 4 limited edition' down and ushered the two dolts out of the classroom into the hallway.

Closing the door behind him Kakashi faced the two.

Complete opposites but, the one thing they had in common? Failing Math. "Alright you two- Stopping mid-sentence to gain there attention from there glaring contest, he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out two cards.

"As you know you're both failing advanced calculus, Naruto I don't even know how you got in this class, and Sasuke this is just straight up weird. Aren't Uchiha's supposed to be smart?"

Sasuke scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets leaning on the wall while Naruto averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"So I'll be giving you the number of my distant cousin Hinata. She has a small tutoring business to help her pay rent so it's a win-win." Instantly the two boys imagined a girl version of Kakashi making them shudder.

Handing them the cards Kakashi smirked under the mask. "Oh and if you don't call her by the end of today I'll drop your grade 40%!" Sasuke flew off the wall almost ready to stab the pervert Naruto right next to him. He really wished he was a super sayain so he could do a kamayhamayha on his ass.

The bell rang and Kakashi didn't miss a beat running back into the classroom. The two really looked like they wanted to rip his balls out or something.

"Kakashi really is a dick." Naruto growled shuffling his way towards his locker Advanced math was the last mod and he was ready to get out of school.

"I know." Sasuke was on FIRE slamming his locker open which happened to be next to the blonds. Grabbing his phone out of his black hoodie Sasuke threw his blue and white backpack over his shoulder. Naruto grabbed his navy blue bag and threw on his orange pullover hoodie over his green uniform shirt.

'"What does the card say." Sasuke asked more of commanded.

"Ummm…. Oh Hinata's tutoring service…. Blah blah blah…. Oh the number is 777-777-7778**."(fake number do not call and expect to hear Hinata on the other line!)**

Sasuke punched in the numbers and descended down the hallways Naruto to his right. Today was too hectic and he really just wanted to go home but, no their ass of a teacher decided to put them in unwanted tutoring then threaten to drop their grade if they didn't "accept" the offer. "Kakashi sucks."

Some where the said teacher sneezed and dropped his paper work everywhere.

"I know right!"

Another sneeze and Kakashi dropped his book losing the page.

"He's so annoying and nosey! I swear to god if I see his ass at night in an alleyway I would beat h- Sasuke whipped a hand over Naruto's mouth cutting his rant short.

"Shut up dobe she answered."

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga silently trudged her way to her car. She was tired. Practically dead.

Not only had she had a **terrific **day with being harassed by the u-g-l-y **_bitch_**Karin and her even **_bitcher _**group of**_bitches_** that followed the **_bitch _**everywhere at school but, she also had to work after school at the café downtown during rush hour when her dumbass boss decide 'hey ima just let Hinata and some other **_bitch_** named Karin work those hours alone even though its rush hour and its obviously going to be packed.'

Yeah she'd defiantly quitting tomorrow.

And now, oh yes, now she had try to maneuver through traffic! Plus she wasn't even supposed to be driving!

Yes, poor sweet old Hinata surprisingly gets some serious road rage suddenly when she gets in any car.

Getting pulled over was not an option.

So she crossed her fingers and toes that no retarded ass motha fucker would not try to maneuver their way through or in front of her. Please. Cuz she is **_so_** willing to throw her coffee or French fries or salad or hamburger or whatever out her window at unsuspecting victims in a heartbeat, probably would throw the car two.

And after a good long hour and a half ride gripping her MacDonald's bag like a life line and counting to 1,738 just to calm herself down from cursing half the population out she made it to her apartment which she happened to share with her cousin who was currently at work. And, with relief Hinata Hyuuga turned back into the kind person we all know and love.

But fear in cars.

The young ex-heiress of Hyuuga ECCL (eye care contacts and lenses) sat down on her plush black sofa and slept.

For about three seconds.

Before some jackass decided to call her of all fine moments.

Reaching outward she read the number in the screen, not recognizing it she growled and flipped it open. "Hello Hinata Hyuuga s-speaking." She drawled out.

"Yeah umm your cousin Kakashi" Hinata sort of drone out for a sec. That little perverted pansy ass bitch. He basically ruined her nap.

"He must of given you my number for t-tutoring, U-um just give me a second to g-get a pen and paper.

"Ok."

Hinata indifferently rolled herself out of her warm and cozy sofa and slide her way on her stomach to her purse on the kitchen counter. She snatched the needed supplies and slinked her way back over not getting of her stomach the whole time.

The world wonders how she reached the counter while on the floor.

"Alright so since I'm fairly new in this b-business you can take me on any day you want after s-school weekends included." **(A/N: eyebrow wiggle!)**

Light chuckling was heard in the background and she raised a questioning brow.

" haha ehem… how about um… Naruto what do you think?" These guys were weird.

Suddenly there was shuffling and a few muffled curses made their way through the receiver. A now louder and brashier… if that's even a word? Voice entered the young Hyuuga's ears. Da faqu was wrong with them?

She really needed to stop hanging out with Hidan, his foul language was rubbing of on her… in her head.

"Ok we'll be there um… Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays!" She quickly scribbled down the days.

"Um… so your n-names are?" More muffled sounds came on the other end a high pitched squeal on the other end erupted through the phone. The voice from before came back on.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki" …. U-Z-A-M-A-K-I… isn't that the **_bitch's_** Karin's last name? "Alright well meet me tomorrow Saturday in K-Konoha's public library and we'll g-get started, I also i-introduce you to t-the rest of th-the crew. Have a nice day!"

.

.

.

.

Hey… isn't Sasuke like …. Itatchi's younger brother. A blooming smirk crossed her face slightly scaring the crow on her window sill due to the fact such a sweet looking face shouldn't contort into such…. **_Creepy_** looking positions.

Flipping her phone open once again Hinata searched through her contacts till it landed on a certain name. She quickly called and waited patiently on the other end, all of her tiredness vanished.

"Hey what's up Hina yeah?"

"Hey Dei dei, the celling I gu-guess? A-anyway guess w-who just called me for the tutoring?"

"… I don't know yeah. Oh is it that guy un? Ya know the one with the bushy eyebrows hn?" She chuckled on the other end laughing slightly at the way he say's things.

"N-no but, I'll give you a hint yeah!" Hinata slightly mocked "He's an Uchiha!"

"Chibi Itachi yeah? Man I thought they were smart or something yeah! Wait till I tell Itachi hn!"

"But, just tell everyone to c-come to the library around the time school lets out tomorrow, Saturday ok oh, did I mention there's and Uzamaki coming t-too?"

"Eww… isn't that like the banshee Karin's last name yeah?

"My thought's t-to! I wonder what Hidan wo-would say?" She removed herself from her seat and paced her way over to the kitchen and pulled out a glass cup and milk carton.

"He'd probably say 'oh no not that ugly ass bitch I swear to Jashin I'll sacrifice her yeah!" Instantly milk spewed all over my fridge, toppling over the young Hyuuga gripped her stomach and laughed which of course led to her coughing up milk everywhere.

"Hey Hina un? You ok yeah?"

She stood up attempting to control her dorky giggles. "Yeah I-I'm ok… just that impersonation was spot o-on but, I'll have to call you later ok."

"Alright bye Hina yeah!"

Whipping her phone shut, standing up, and grabbing a rag she went over to her counter. Silently with thoughts on the morning the young Hyuuga wiped up the milk then went over to the couch once again.

"Tomorrow ought to be f-fun…"

Hinata plopped down on her now lukewarm couch, curling into herself.

For about 2 seconds before…

"HINATA! WHAT HAPPENED IN THE KITCHEN!?"

Yep she just was not the one today.

"NEJI SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING TO FLIPPIN SLEEP! NOW GO TAKE ONE OF YOUR FLIPPIN LONG AS SHOWERS WASH YOUR GIRLY ASS HAIR AND DON'T FORGET TO TAKE A PISS BECAUSE YOU REALLY NEED TO GET THAT STICK YOU GOT UP YOUR DICK A FUCKING BREATHER!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well then."

~Fin~

**Alright YEAH! First chap done! Was it short? It sorta felt a little short to me… oh well. Anyway I'll probably update this every Friday so….ok. On a lighter note I think this was actually pretty fun to write! If anyone can guess what happened to Sasuke and Naruto on the other line review and tell! Come back Friday and find out who are these other people our sweet Hinata hangs out with 'I really hope you have all figured it out' oh an to clear up some possible questions on what grades everyone is in, Naruto and Sasuke are seniors and Hinata and a few of her 'buddies' are in collage 1****st ****year, and then the rest of her 'buddies' are in collage 2****nd**** year. Ok? ok! Oh and leave me a funny quote in the reviews and I'll put it at the begging of every chap… but you know if you guys don't then… yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. On the road again!

**A/N: Hey guys I now present to you my 2****nd**** chapter as promised! Ok, anyway thank you everyone who bothered to come back and read, and thank you for anyone who actually bothered to read the A/N last chapter and now realize they can expect to get a chapter every Friday, anyway please enjoy the fic and.. Yeah READ ON!**

Funny quote: hey hinata! Guess what? Hinata:what? Person: your mom is wild in bed! Hina:did you find that out before or after she fvcked your dad? Person:...

Provided by: Neon Renaissance so check em' out!

Knock! Knock!

If I ignore…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP IM COMING!" Sasuke Uchiha shot up out of bed and marched his way up to his apartment door. Slamming it open he came face to face with a completely unwanted individual.

Naruto Uzamaki.

"Na-ru-to… why are you HERE!" pulling his lose fitting basketball shorts higher on his hips.

"Oh ahh… did you forget the tutoring?" An uneasy smile stretching its way across his fox like features.

Oh no Sasuke Uchiha doesn't forget. No he just prolongs the memory till a later date.

"Dobe" With that the freshly awoken Sasuke slammed the door in Naruto's face knowing full well that the action would piss the boy of to no end. Shuffling off, he entered his room fresh malice floating out of his pores.

It was too early, 3:00 pm was just too much for him to bear.

Jeans? Check

Shirt? Check

Hoddie? Check

Shoes... the hell were his shoes?

"FUUHHHH…. HUUUUUH" yes readers that is the sound of a tired and annoyed Uchiha breathing deeply, very deeply. For he has lost his shoes.

A crime to humanity.

Oh… there it is!

So Sasuke Uchiha slowly walked his way towards his front door where the blonde bimbo was waiting on the other side. Oh the joy!

"You ready? We'll ride in my car since yours is still at the old repair shop since you ran into that stop si-

Sasuke gave Naruto one of those looks.

You know the kind that are like 'I flipping dare you to finish that last sentence because if you do your throat is about to get a whole lot of fist.' Yeah those. **(A/N: review if you get those kinds of looks cuz I get one every day!)**

"Alright! Alright let's just go." And so Naruto with his bright orange shirt and bright blue jeans ran as fast as he could to his car. A pissed Sasuke right behind him, he of course with his emo self was wearing black.

And blue.

The pair entered the car, Sasuke and his bad self, plopped down in the back seat and laid down, kicked off his shoes and laid his feet on the cool glass. Not forgetting to close his eyes all bad ass like either or catching the annoyed look Naruto gave him.

Very soon later the car started up and moved an inch then…

Totally flipped over.

Just kidding the car made one of them weird sounds you know like one of those people on the car commercials. Anyway…

Sasuke popped up ready to curse the blond out the window! If that was possible…

"You dumbass! The fuck how you forget to put GAS in the goddamn car?!"

.

.

.

"I don't know…"

This…

This little punk.

"Huh… just shut up." Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialed the number of their current tutor.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Maybe if I ignore…

"HINATA OPEN THE JASHIN DAMNED DOOR!"

Oh my…

Getting up poor Hinata Hyuuga flopped out of bed and slinked her way to the front door. Worm like and everything.

The door opened and there stood our favorite albino dressed in his black pants and red tee he probably wore yesterday knowing him.

"Yes H-Hindan what do y-you want?"

"Oh yeah you probably would fucking forget!"

"W-wha?"

"We have that tutoring thing with that Uchiha bastard and the punk ass Uzamaki!"

"Oh let me wake up Neji nee then g-get dressed."

Hinata walked to her older cousin's door and gently rapped five times. It was their sort of secret password for saying 'I'm coming in so if you're naked you better jump in the closet or somthin.'

His room was exceptionally clean and Neji sat with his back to her facing the wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Neji I'm about to leave."

"Hump!" Oh joy he was in one of his moods.

"Neji I told y-you I was sorry about yes-yesterday!"

"JUST LEAVE ME BE YOU SAID MY HAIR WAS GIRLY!" Yep… he was not the one.

"Ok then." And with that Hinata obediently left him alone and walked into her room to get dressed. But, for some reason there was a suspicious lump under her sheets and a lot of movement happening under it.

.

.

Hummmm…

Inching closer Hinata reached out to poke the lump. It instantly froze then four figures emerged from the mound of sheet.

Yes… there stood a very pissed Deidara strangling a bubbly Tobi with an annoyed Kakazu bitching at a hungry Kisame for eating all the food. Now if only Zetsu was here…

Suddenly the closet door flew open.

Yep… there he is.

"W-why are you guys here? Better y-yet how did y-you get in here?"

"Well…yeah"

Tobi was getting quiet blue around the neck.

"DEIDARA SENPAI PLEASE LET TOBI FREE!"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE!"

They both successfully toppled over ramming into Zetsu who was currently looking at the different articles of clothing Hinata possessed.

"Yah know what! You both need to calm down! **Before I rip your fucking balls out you dumbasses!"**

"Woah! That's nasty!"

"Says the dumbass who ate all the sushi! That shit cost! You know how much the damn 7-11 priced that shit?! Three goddamned fucking dollars you bitch! The fuck you eating sushi anyways?! Aren't you a fish your fucking self!"

And now Kisame and Kakazu were successfully beating the tar each other.

How pleasant.

"But, you got to admit Kisame that was… disturbing." And, now Hidan enters the fray.

"You though t-that was d-disturbing… you don't even want to know w-what I thought they were doing under the s-sheets…"

"HINATA CHAN! When did you become so negative yeah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Says the per-pervert who was in my room without me k-knowing…"

"HAHAHAHAHA! DEIDARA SENPAI GOT SERVED! TOBI THINKS IT'S TOO FUNNY!"

"Motha-

"Ca-can you all get out a-anyways… i-I need to get dressed…"

"Yeah let her get dressed! **Anyone else want to peek when she's not paying attention?"**

.

.

.

.

.

THUD

Now I bet most of you readers though 'yep that was poor Hinata's lifeless freshly passed out body colliding with the floor.' Well actually Hinata just grabbed a pair of clothes and slammed the door on them mostly to keep herself from drop kicking Zetsu in his two tanned balls.

Slipping into the bathroom Hinata locked the door and stuffed a towel under it to keep prying eyes away. She threw on her skinny grey jeans and pulled on her sky blue hoodie. She then shoved her feet into her dark black combat boots AKA ball kicking shoes incase friends are in need of some ball kicking and stepped out.

Not even realizing Sasori was sitting on the toilet the whole time.

He was losing quite some blood there…

"Alright guys! L-let's get two the library. I bet Konan and Pein b-beat us there!"

"Oh fuck no that's un-fucking-acceptable!"

Hidan sort of has this thing with beating Konan and Pein to wherever they go. No one really knows why actually…

"IM A RIP OUT YOUR SOUL AND EAT YOUR HEART OUT! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO LOSE SO YOU CAN DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE-

.

.

.

"He-hello?"

"Hey this is Sasuke form tutoring and um… we probably won't be able to make it today because some… teme decided not to fill up the gas tank."

Everyone starring at Hinata was defiantly giving her the creeps.

"Uuhh that's ok we c-can p-pick you u-up…"

"Thanks here is the address-

Grabbing a pen and the closets person which happened to be Tobi, Hinata scribbled in the location quickly.

"Ok see y-you in a c-couple of minutes"

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, that ring tone…"

"W-what about i-it?"

"It's scary as shit! The fuck is wrong with you!"

"Yeah yeah!"

"TOBI HAS PEN ON HIS ARM… isn't it beautiful!"

"How much did it cost to download?"

"Why do you even want to know? **Yeah! What's wrong with you!"**

"What's wrong with you? You look like a flippin Venus fly trap!"

"Who cares? I just want to go already, that sushi is really starting to not feel right!"

"Oh yeah we need to beat those bitches!"

"F-first we n-need to pick up t-the students…"

"Hey does anyone know where the tissues are? When Hinata flashed me in the bathroom I practically was drowning in blood."

.

.

.

THUD now Hinata's freshly fainted lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Sasori when the heck you get here yeah!?"

This is going to be quite a trip

* * *

"Naruto! Just sit the hell down! You can't look for their car if you don't even know what they're driving you dobe!" Kicking the back of Naruto's lower calf slightly to get him to sit back down on the steps of the apartment complex.

Naruto reluctantly sat down not forgetting to send the Uchiha the stink eye.

Suddenly a pale blue van swerved up to the curb.

Some blue guy busted out of the passenger seat and ran to the nearest bush practically puking up his guts. Then the slide door opened on the side of the van, a white haired man, clearly albino ran over to the driver's door ripping a petty girl with midnight blue hair up to her waist out of the seat.

"HINATA THE FUCK IS WITH THAT SHITTY AS DRIVING I SWEAR TO JASHIN I NEARLY FUKING FLEW OUT THAT BITCH ASS W-" Then out of nowhere this blond girl came rushing up and super falcon punched the albino.

"That's what you fucking get for passing out on me! And for yelling at her you cock sucking assho-"

The albino successfully kicked the girl in the face.

Oh shit.

The two fell on the floor in a heap of limps. Beating the crap out of each other must have been refreshing.

Sasuke looked towards the dobe to confirm that he was actually seeing this unfold. Only to see he was up by the van his phone in hand recording the fight.

"World Star! Oh shit that's defiantly going on!" Yep he was a complete idiot.

"Woah how much did you pay for that thing?" Some random dude with tattoos of stitches leaned over Naruto's shoulder to get a better view.

"Uhh… bout' 105"

"Kakazu get out of his face."

"Yeah yeah whatever Sasori."

I think It was time to ask who these guys were.

"Sasori? Aren't you like Garra's cousin?"

"Yeah you know the little freak?"

"Uhhhh….. yea the name's Naruto by the way."

Ignoring the two Sasuke marched up to the girl who was currently trying to pry some guy with a mask on off the car door.

"T-Tobi please let go!"

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will let go!"

Weird.

Suddenly snapping her head to the left she looked at him head on nearly scaring the shit outta him with her creepy pale eyes. She looked blind… why would the let her even drive?

"I'm guessing your Sasuke! Y-you look almost exactly like your b-brother." That was even creepier.

"You… can see?"

"Wha? Why wouldn't I?"

.

.

.

.

Awkward…

**Alright second chap completed! Please tell me if I was too short this whole shortness thing is sorta bugging me out… oh well. Hope you liked it though. So shimmy your little clicker down and pop me a review.**

**~Lines**


	3. Street Fighter! Literally

**Hiyo! I know I know. I was gone for like a good long while but, I have like a totally legit reason to why I couldn't up date. It's simple really. * flash back taking place* so im sitting in school ya know just chillin and taking notes right? So then the bell ring so I'm like 'yes skool out!' so I start booking out the door all beast like ya know then BLAM! This son of a biscuit comes up and rams me into the flippin concrete. So of course I cuss the guy out but, at the same time I'm trying not to cry cuz my arm start felling all broke and shit. I leave go home and start cryin because that shit REALLY hurt. Eventually I go to the doctor and I had sprained my wrist and cracked some random bone in my arm.* flash back over* But its all good and well so… I'm back! So here is the next chap and please check out my fic Radiant! **

**~ Lines**

* * *

"Half of this game is 90% mental, the other half is physical"-Tim Sylvia

No sense right?

Now as you all should Hinata was EXTREMLY self-conscious about herself and Sasuke Uchiha popping out of nowhere talking about her eyes hit a very soft spot. And everyone in the group knew that. Basically that's why Deidara acted the way he did.

So running up temporarily forgetting his tussle with Hidan. Deidara jumped in front of Hinata and glared him in the face.

"You fudged up bastard of an excuse of a… a… WALNUT! How dare you insult Hinata yeah!"

"Walnut... what are you mental?"

"You motha fucka yeah!"

"I'm sorry… but I have now mother to fuck."

"Father fucker! You sick gay BASTARD UN!"

"… yeah no father either…"

"Hehe I know what you do have ya little brotha fucka! Can't say nufin now! I knew you and Weasel boy had some sick brother complex going on yeah!"

"Number 1. I fucking hate Itachi. Number 2. Were you not just fighting with that albino guy? Number 3. Your voice is scarily deep for a girl."

Yep Sasuke was definitely digging himself into a very deep ditch.

"I AM NOT A GIRL UN!"

"Woah! What are you a tranny?"

"BITCH YOU CAN SUCK ITACHI'S DICK YEAH!"

Suddenly they were at each other's throats punching and kicking.

Naruto zoomed by and took his place next to Hidan who was also recording this. Suddenly Zetsu climbed from under the van.

"Now, now guys l-lets just g-go already w-we still need to beat t-the others there ri-right?"

Hinata said thinking it was about time to intervene

"Come on let the bitches battle it out!"

"Hidan really? Don't instigate.** What? No! I wanna see them battle it out!"**

"Don't you tell me to do shit ya little dandelion!"

"**Fuck you! **Wait stop!"

" I'M A SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN YOU LITTLE PIECE OF MANURE!"

"**BITCH I WANNA SEE YOU TRY! I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS! **Oh wait I didn't mean it!"

"Wait… is the black and white one a cannibal?!"

"I really don't know Naruto. I really don't know…"

"Sasori! Stop just talking with t-the Uzamaki and s-stop them!"

"Get in there! Oh snap! Naruto you saw that right! Oh shit that's got to hurt! Hinata you said something?"

"Uhg…. Never mind…." Sighing all Hinata could do was watch the two fights unfold right in front over her face. Until eventually one of Sasuke's punches missed Deidara and landed on Hidan, Which causedhim to kick the Uchiha but missed ending up kicking Deidara who tried to do another falcon punch on him but missed when Hidan ducked causing it to land on Zetsu. Over all the two fights ended up converging creating a large brawl.

Hinata was losing her patience very, very quickly.

.

.

Zetsu bit Sasuke.

.

.

Hidan did a uppercut on Deidara.

.

.

Deidara threw a fire cracker at Zetsu.

.

.

Sasuke rammed into Hidan.

.

.

Naruto laughed at them while Sasori yelled out random things like 'punch him!' or 'kick him in the balls'

.

.

Tobi farted.

.

.

Kisame puked up more sushi in the bushes.

And, Hinata blew up.

" I SWEAR IF YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKS DON'T GET THE HELL OFF OF EACH OTHER THEN IM GONNA BEAT YOU ALL UP INTO A FUCKING BLOODY PULP! SASORI AND NARUTO IF YOU GUYS LAUGH OR INSTIGATE ONE MORE LITTLE FUCKING TIME I SWEAR IMMA SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOU ASSES YOUR GONNA WONDER IF YOU STRAIGHT OR NOT! AN THE LITTLE MOTHER FUCKING TOBI YOU FART ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR YOUR GONNA REGRET IT CAUSE I'LL GIVE YOU ONE HELL OF A THING TO FAT AT! YEAH YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS? ITS GONNA BE ME RIPPING YOUR BALLS OUT AND EATING THEM FOR BREAKFEATS WITH PANCAKES! KISAME! JUST GO PUKE SOME MORE! NEXT TIME DON'T FUCKING EAT SUSHI FROM GODDAMN 7-ll!... huh..huh…huh… please?"

.

.

.

.

Hidan cried.

Sasuke thought that maybe repeating 12th graded wouldn't be so bad.

Deidara stopped lighting up fire crackers to throw at people.

Zetsu spit out a small piece of Sasuke's leg.

Naruto started to hyphenate from stopping his laughter.

Sasori turned around from everyone and cried.

Tobi farted by accident. Then ran under the van screaming about how his balls wouldn't taste good with pancakes.

Kisame puke up more sushi.

"Well… c-come on guys w-we need t-to go to the l-library the others m-must be waiting."

* * *

**Sorry if its too short for you guys but I've found out… I like my chaps short and funny what can I say? **


End file.
